The present invention relates to a wireless fuel gauge. Preferable the fuel gauge provides incremental reading levels.
Vehicles include measuring assemblies to measure the amount of liquid in a container such as the fuel tank. Traditionally, floats or other direct measuring devices have been used. More recently, measuring assemblies which provide an accurate determination of the liquid level within a vessel such as a vehicle fuel tank while remaining external to the vessel have been proposed. To obtain the desired accuracy it has been proposed to transmit optical waves into a vessel to effect the non-intrusive measuring of a liquid contained therein.
One such method derives distance from the speed of light by transmitting an amplitude-modulated light beam at the liquid boundary and comparing the phase of a return signal with the phase of the transmitted signal. The relative phase of the two signals depend on the modulation frequency of the signal and the distance to the liquid boundary.
These prior systems have utilized a direct link from the fuel gauge to a control or display at the instrument panel. Thus, wiring and connectors are required. Moreover, these systems could be generally described as supplying analog level information.